A Estranha
by Tmizinha
Summary: O que o encantou não foi o fato de ser tão bela, mas sim sua riqueza estar nos sentimentos, e não em seus bens materiais, que faziam-se comicamente inexistentes. INUKAG - OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **_**Inuyasha não me pertence.**_

**oOo**

Estreitou os orbes dourados enquanto atravessava a rua central de Tókio, irritantemente movimentada. Respirou e inspirou várias vezes em uma tentativa frustrada de terapia para acalmar os ânimos.

Tentou uma, duas ou três vezes pensar em coisas que lhe trariam felicidade, assim como recomendado por sua mãe quando estivesse em momentos de demasiado estresse.

"_Excelente_" Pensou enquanto sua cabeça balançava negativamente de um lado para o outro. Eram poucas as coisas que lhe faziam felizes. Ramén, talvez?

Acendeu um cigarro olhando angustiado para o sinal fechado e sentiu seu sangue ferver quando ao seu lado parou uma mulher com roupa esportiva, soada e mastigando incontrolavelmente um chiclete.

"_Maldição._" Rolou os olhos batendo as garras contra os jeans surrados.

Apressou os passos assim que viu o sinal aberto. Não agüentava mais aquela exaustão, não agüentava mais aquele transito insuportável e não agüentava mais ser pedestre por culpa do seu meio-irmão, que o havia feito bater o carro por culpa de uma discussão no celular.

"_Talvez por isso não seja permitido._" A sobrancelha arqueou e ele mostrou seus caninos para o nada. Os pingos de chuva ameaçavam iniciar uma tempestade violenta.

" _Mais uma." _Parou. Simplesmente parou em meio à calçada e começou a bater o pé contra o chão. Bufava e sentia as narinas soltarem fogo a cada vez que a chuva aumentava.

Nada mais parecia o poder irritar mais. Estava inerte e pessoas corriam descontroladas a fim de pegar algum abrigo. Ele apenas deixava a água cair rangendo os dentes.

- Oh, droga! – Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de entreabrir os olhos e uma figura feminina bater violentamente contra seu corpo.

Comicamente ele nem se moveu, já ela...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua desgovernada? – O olhar diabólico não intimidou a garota literalmente jogada no asfalto. Fora uma queda feia, e ela apenas contorcia o rosto ao sentir a dor nas costas aumentar devido ao impacto.

Murmurou algo incompreensível. Os olhos azuis subiram lentamente as calças jeans e a camiseta preta até encontrar uma feição furiosa.

- Ora, vejo que não se machucou. – Sorriu amarelo tentando amenizar o "clima". O rapaz, entretanto, apenas apertou ainda mais os olhos. – Quanto a sua pergunta, bem... eu estava correndo. – Aumentou ainda mais o sorriso. Os cabelos ruivos jogados de lado molhavam-se cada vez mais, e quando ambas as figuras puderam se tocar, a chuva já criava enxurradas nas sarjetas repletas de lixo que os cercavam.

- Eu não queria uma resposta tão óbvia, _humana._ – Ela abriu um pouco os olhos e os lábios abriam e fechavam, mas nenhuma palavra dali saia. – Se eu soubesse que essa seria sua justificativa, nem teria perdido meu tempo perguntando. – Deu ombros e passou por cima das pernas delas, tentando continuar seu trajeto.

Ela apenas moveu a cabeça acompanhando o belo homem de cabelos louros. Parou mais uma vez não virando para encará-la.

- Aliás, seu cabelo está caindo. – Ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas puxando a peruca. Os cabelos negros presos em um coque amassado logo estavam soltos.

- Droga, espero que essa não estrague também! – Praguejou levantando do chão molhado. Pegou a peruca na mão e começou a seguir o rapaz, abaixando um pouco a saia que quase fazia com que suas nádegas quase aparecessem por completo. Tremeu algumas vezes e fitou o tecido de sua blusa ficar levemente transparente.

O homem sentiu a proximidade e parou, a mulher, entretanto apenas imitou o gesto quando se viu exatamente ao seu lado.

- O que quer? – Perguntou em um tom enraivecido. Ela jogou sua mão que carregava a peruca por de cima de seu ombro.

- Companhia. – O encarou sorrindo. Ele deu ombros, tentando ignorá-la, porém apenas a via acompanhar seus passos.

- Mas eu não quero, então procure em outra pessoa. – Finalmente pronunciou dando um nó em suas sobrancelhas reforçando o semblante irritado. – Você pode ter quantas cores de cabelo quiser e esses mesmos olhos azuis, mas isso não muda o fato de eu simplesmente não a querer por perto. Suma daqui. – Ela freou o passo por um instante, segurando o braço do "companheiro".

- Droga, você vê meus olhos? – Ele bufou impaciente, concordando como se fosse lógico. – Merda! Meus óculos escuros! – Colocou as mãos nos cabelos, -que agora não eram falsos-, com uma expressão assustada. – Eles custaram uma fortuna ! – Balbuciou olhando rapidamente para trás.

O encontrou, um pouco torto, mas ainda sim... o encontrou. Correu em desespero e apanhou os óculos de aviador que jazia em meio à calçada. Suspirou aliviada e virou-se a procura do estranho. Estranhou o fato de ele ter apertado o passo e já estar virando a esquina, mas não assemelhou o fato com sua própria pessoa.

- Talvez seja a chuva! – Alargou o sorriso correndo atrás dele. Assim que o alcançou ele franziu o cenho.

- Maldição! O que quer, dinheiro? – Ela pareceu pensar por um instante e estendeu a mão. – Então era isso o tempo todo? – Rosnou, procurando a carteira. Quando a apanhou fitou-a diretamente nos olhos, afundando-se neles. – Quanto quer?- Ele suspirou lentamente.

- Prazer, Kagome! – Ele continuou com a carteira na mão, apanhando algumas notas.

- Não perguntei seu nome, perguntei quanto quer. – Bateu os pés e começou a estalar os dedos inconscientemente. Que menina idiota era aquela?

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro, inclusive não parei momento nenhum pra dizer que queria, eu disse que quero a sua companhia, oras. – A mão ainda estava estendida, porém o rapaz não respondeu ao comprimento.

- Fique aqui e não me siga, tudo bem? – Perguntou calmamente segurando os ombros dela. – Olha _Kagani_, eu não sei quem é você, e não sei por que está me seguindo, tudo bem? Mas olha, se estiver atrás de algum tipo legal de famoso ou de um namoradinho, eu não sou esse cara, ta legal? – Ela uniu as sobrancelhas, irritada.

- Ei! Kagome. – Ele pareceu confuso. – Meu nome é **Kagome**. – Colocou o óculos torto no rosto ainda virada pra ele. –E eu não quero um namoradinho, só quero uma companhia, entende? -

- _Você_ quer. Exatamente, _você_, e não _eu_. – Balançava os braços freneticamente tentando fazer com que ela entendesse. Quando ela pareceu se render ele deu passos lentos para frente observando se ela se movia. Notou que ela permanecia parada e então voltou a andar normalmente.

- Pra onde você vai? – Perguntou ela com a voz estridente. Ele mordeu os próprios lábios.

- Porra, suma de perto de mim! – Disse com um tom elevado, mas ela conseguiu novamente alcançá-lo. Pegou levemente no seu braço ainda sorrindo.

- Você não quer mesmo que eu vá embora, quer? – Perguntou alegremente, e ele odiou naquele momento não poder ver seus olhos.

- Sim, eu quero. – Ela abaixou os ombros e fechou o sorriso.

- Tudo bem, então. – Replicou em desistência. – Desculpa fazer você perder seu valioso tempo. – Fez uma leve reverência, ainda com a peruca em mãos. – Vou indo. – A ouviu murmurar as últimas palavras e se virar na direção oposta. Dobrou a esquina contrária a que havia virado assim que os corpos se chocaram a primeira vez, mostrando-se incerta a que caminho seguir. Estranhou, já que estava prestes a anoitecer e a chuva não parecia que terminaria logo.

Dando ombros ignorou totalmente o fato, voltando a seguir seu trajeto.

- De toda forma, meu nome é Inuyasha. – Falou para si mesmo enquanto sentia seus nervos lentamente irem embora.

**oOo**

Enxugava o corpo másculo e as longas melenas louras que caiam sobre seus ombros. O olhar dourado estava direcionado para o espelho, e o sorriso convencido desabrochava em sua expressão que sempre se mostrava severamente séria.

Caminhou até o quarto luxuoso onde se encontrava uma longa mesa cheia de livros, abertos, fechados e alguns até mesmo desfolhados. Repousava perto de tantos uma xícara de café e alguns cookies não terminados. A cama estava desarrumada, mas ele não parecia se importar com esses pequenos detalhes em meio a tanto luxo.

Colocou uma calça jeans azul escura que obtinha a cintura baixa. Foi em direção à varanda e acendeu um cigarro, contemplando a vista da cidade, não tão bela, porém relaxante.

Os olhos que então se concentravam na mais pura rotina de sempre estranharam a silhueta feminina se mover rasteiramente ao sair da viela escura. Os cabelos encharcados, assim como sua roupa faziam seu corpo tremer em resposta.

- Quem será a idiota que... – Não evitou observar a cena de maneira irônica ao notar a peruca que ela levava consigo.

Tentou fazer com que sua consciência não pesasse. Porém suas pernas pararam automaticamente quando ouviu um forte espirro.

"_Merda."_ Debruçou-se totalmente enquanto tentava não imaginar o quanto se arrependeria depois.

- _Kagani!_- Chamou esbravejado e viu a sombra virar-se com um sorriso na face. Abraçando o próprio corpo em uma tentativa de aquecê-lo começou a se aproximar da varando onde o homem estava.

- É Kagome, já disse. – Espirrou mais uma vez, o olhando com uma expressão doentia. – Dia lindo, não?- Rolou os olhos não respondendo a pergunta petulante da mulher. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e encontrou-se na sala. As pernas travaram quando pensava nas conseqüências daquele ato, mas, ao balançar com força a cabeça desistiu de ficar supondo as coisas.

Saiu da casa observando a tal Kagome de costas a ele. Respirou fundo se aproximando dela e tocando-lhe o braço, que se encontrava tremendamente frio.

- Oh, é você. – Disse com a voz doce. Não sabia se o havia seguido, mas duvidou que a mulher ficaria rondando por aí até aquele momento sem saber se ele a veria ou não. Muito arriscado, concluiu.

- Inuyasha. – Disse por fim, a puxando pelo pulso. Ela apenas o seguiu, sem questionar o porquê estava a levando para dentro do recinto. – Tome isso. Lá em cima tem um banheiro logo à esquerda, tome um banho e se seque. Vejo se arrumo roupas pra você, e depois te levo pra casa. – Uma onda de tosse começou e Kagome apenas jogou-se contra o sofá, batendo os dentes.

- Odeio quando chove. – O encarou tentando forçar um leve sorriso. – Se tem uma coisa que não gosto é ficar por aí congelando. – Ele se sentou ao lado dela a analisando. Sentiu-se ruborizar perante a atitude daquele rude rapaz que antes apenas pensava em afastá-la.

- Você é maluca? – Perguntou sem esboçar ironia. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas estranhando a pergunta.

- Claro que não! – Indagou irritada. – Apenas tomei chuva, qual o problema nisso? – Ele abriu um longo sorriso, esse sim, irônico.

- Não é o fato de ter tomado chuva que me levou a fazer essa pergunta, sua desengonçada. – Seu olhar tomou um pequeno brilho divertido. – Desde a hora em que te vi você estava rondando por aí, com essas mesmas roupas, um óculos de aviador e uma peruca vermelha. Quando te encontro você simplesmente está do mesmo jeito, a única diferença é que está gripada, sem contar o fato de querer fazer companhia a um completo desconhecido, e assim que ele te reencontra entra na casa dele sem pensar que ele possa te fazer algum mal. Isso parece normal pra você? – Ela pareceu pensar a respeito, antes de soltar uma pequena gargalhada.

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu enquanto deixava sua peruca cuidadosamente por cima do sofá. – Mas enfim, posso mesmo me banhar? – Perguntou mostrando suas vestes. O olhar do rapaz paralisou no sutiã que aparecia perfeitamente por culpa ta transparência da pequena blusa que ela trajava.

- A primeira à esquerda. – Disse brevemente a vendo levantar. Subiu normalmente as escadas não se importando com o fato de Inuyasha (como havia se revelado) ser o dono da casa. Ao chegar ao topo um brilho de curiosidade atacou os olhos azuis a fazendo ir para a direita, onde ficava o quarto do homem. Aproximou-se da mesa mexendo levemente nos livros e abriu um grande sorriso ao ver os cookies. Apanhou um em desespero.

- Eu disse a esquerda. – A voz furiosa despertou a atenção da jovem, que virou-se rapidamente.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu em voz baixa. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

– O que tem atrás do corpo? – Pergunto ao ver que ela escondia algo. Kagome engoliu seco, mostrando o biscoito.

- Estou com fome... peguei um, será que posso comer? – Não sabia dizer se ficou com pena da voz daquela pequena criatura projetada no meio do seu quarto. Apenas concordou então, evitando sua fala.

- Depois tome um banho. – A viu comer rapidamente todos os _restos_ deixados no prato. Parecendo satisfeita com tão pouco pulou em sua direção o abraçando fortemente.

- Obrigada! – Fechou os olhos e riu baixo. Logo foi para o banheiro, se trancando no mesmo. Inuyasha colocou a mão na cabeça desejando que fosse embora logo.

Por mais estranha que fosse, não deixava de ser extremamente atraente.

**oOo**

Saiu do banho então com a toalha enrolada no corpo. O olhar cansado procurava por Inuyasha nas proximidades. Não o encontrando desceu as escadas, dando uma leve trombada contra o homem assim que ele apareceu em uma das portas do primeiro andar.

- Onde encontro roupas? – Perguntou dando um leve bocejo. Ele apenas apontou para o sofá e não encontrou olhos arregalados quando ela pegava em mãos apenas uma grande camiseta. – Obrigada! – Sorriu em agradecimento e começou a subir as escadas.

Inuyasha voltou para cozinha e esperou para que se vestisse. Assim feito, e com Kagome se aproximando novamente, estendeu uma bacia com diversos biscoitos para ela, que agarrou a bandeja e deitou-se no sofá mais próximo dali.

O homem sentou-se no sofá de frente a ela e a fitou comendo tudo o que ali ele havia posto. Ficou internamente feliz ao ver que ela degustava a cada cookie que colocava na boca.

- Faz quanto tempo que não come? – Ela levantou o olhar ainda mastigando.

- Bom, bem desse jeito há algumas semanas. – Colocou outro na boca, não desviando sua atenção de Inuyasha.

Espantou-se com o que ela disse. _Bem desse jeito_ com apenas alguns biscoitos?

Colocou os cotovelos apoiados nas próprias pernas temendo pela resposta da próxima pergunta que iria fazer.

- Onde mora? – Perguntou. Ela terminou com o último e colocou a bandeja na mesinha central.

- Em qualquer lugar. – Piscou os olhos lentamente parecendo satisfeita. – Às vezes na rua, mas gosto quando fico em lugares confortáveis assim. Tem gente boa nesse mundo ainda. – O modo gracioso com que falava deixava Inuyasha desconfortável. – Eu tinha uma casa, sabe? Mas depois que mamãe morreu fiquei sozinha em um templo. Infelizmente não tinha como pagar todos os impostos e acabei sem ter onde morar, mas contento-me com tudo o que posso desfrutar do mundo. -

Então ela não tinha moradia e provavelmente nenhuma família havia restado. Motivo que a fazia andar sem rumo pela cidade, compreendia agora.

- Bom.. – Tentava falar algo que a reconfortasse, mas apenas pegou nas mãos delicadas da mulher. – Desculpe a maneira que te tratei, mas normalmente detesto companhias. - Deu ombros, colocando-se ao lado dela. – De toda forma posso ajudar sempre que queira... afinal, já sabe onde moro. – Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Claro! – Os olhos piscaram gentilmente. Antes que pudesse falar algo mais, não conseguiu evitar a pergunta entalada.

- Como conseguiu comprar as perucas e os óculos? – Ela não evitou envergonhar-se enquanto estendia as finas canelas.

- Eu roubei. – A naturalidade não espantou o homem, que aos poucos se acostumava com a forma da mulher tratar a vida. Parecia tão feliz... e o irritava profundamente o fato de o atraí-lo esse conjunto de pequenas qualidades que nunca encontrara em ninguém. Satisfação era algo que não encontrava nem mesmo em si, que tinha tudo o que almejava.

- O que mais você roubou? – Ela cruzou as pernas o encarnando divertida.

- Algumas coisas. Pequenos acessórios, roupas e comida também. É difícil a vida quando não se tem o que comer. – Ela respirava regularmente, aparentando que apesar da situação encontrava-se calma. – Mas eu não vou roubar nada! – Defendeu-se subitamente.

- Eu não pensei isso... mas imagino que quem vai roubar algo aqui sou eu... e não você. – Ela assustou-se por um momento, mas logo se recompôs e sua cabeça pendeu levemente para o lado.

- O que quer dizer com isso? A única coisa que pode roubar é minha peruca. – Ele encarou malicioso a mulher que demonstrava tamanha inocência.

Debruçando o corpo levemente para frente aproximou os lábios da mulher, que o fitava. Esperando por qualquer e todo o tipo de atitude irritada que poderia vir da mulher, se felicitou ao ver que ela apenas fechou os olhos em resposta. Unindo seus lábios com os dela, iniciou um pequeno beijo, em lentidão.

" _Delicioso"_ Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo a tomando em seus braços, e , apesar de conhecerem-se a tão pouco tempo, podia-se dizer que ele continha _alma_, _desejo_ e até mesmo _amor_.

Era rápido demais deparar-se com tais sentimentos, mas a pureza que continha os sentimentos que existia nas duas personagens era tamanha que não era de se duvidar que pudesse ocorrer.

A mulher, tão rica em esperança, mas tão pobre em riqueza apenas enrolou os braços no pescoço no homem que a enchia de amor.

E era engraçado imaginar que ele queria tanto que ela sumisse quando se conheceram.

**oOo**

Caminhava pelas ruas apressado. Aquele trânsito e cheiro de fumaça industrial o fazia ter grandes dores de cabeça.

Observou irritado o sinal que parecia não mudar para o vermelho. Cruzou os braços com o semblante sério, começando a descontrolar-se.

"_Maldição!"_ Várias vozes irritavam-no profundamente, já que eram estridentes e falavam sobre assuntos totalmente chulos.

Rangeu os dentes engolindo seco. Quando viu o sinal abrir para ele, deu passos largos para a outra calçada.

As vozes aumentavam cada vez mais, e eram diversas. Aquele mundo falante o deixava a borbulhar de estresse.

" _Ramén."_ Pensou consigo olhando psicoticamente para os lados. Não havia funcionado.

Não conseguiu apanhar o outro sinal, e desesperou-se ao ver o grupo de estudantes que também esperavam justamente ao seu lado que o sinal abrisse.

"_Kagome." _E então, com um único pensamento deixou com que de seus lábios surgisse um pequeno sorriso.

"_Sabia que funcionaria." _Riu ainda mais ao lembrar que estava chegando em casa. Depois de trabalhar a manhã toda em um jornal, finalmente voltaria para casa.

Mal notou quando as pessoas já estavam alcançando o outro lado da calçada.

Colocou as mãos no bolso e quando viu os carros tendo a preferência não se deu ao luxo de irritar-se.

Sua mãe estava certa, afinal.

E Kagome era a única coisa que realmente lhe trazia felicidade.

**oOo Flash Back oOo**

- _Aonde vai? – Perguntou o homem a vendo colocar as roupas úmidas da noite anterior._

_- Embora! – Respondeu-lhe como se fosse óbvio. Ele pegou nas pequenas mãos, a abraçando com força em seguida._

_- Fique. – Disse-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Sentiu a figura se arrepiar totalmente em seus braços. – Você não merece passar por tudo o que passa. – O abraço se desfez, e ela fez com que a encarasse._

_- Não quero ficar por pena. – Sorriu-lhe amavelmente com as mãos novamente entrelaçadas as dele. – Pena todos tem, mas saiba eu aprendi a viver com esse mundo, e aprendi também a amá-lo. Posso não ter a vida que deveria, mas não é tão difícil colocar uma peruca toda a vez que pretende roubar algo que me alimente. Eu amo o mundo, Inuyasha, não precisar se repreender ao me deixar ir. – Ele suspirou longamente, sorrindo._

_- Se você fosse outra, não pediria com que ficasse, tendo pena, ou não. – Ela estranhou as palavras. – Fica comigo, Kagome? – Perguntou docemente, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela._

_Ela abriu um longo sorriso ao rapaz, que esperava pela resposta. _

_- O que houve com você? Pelo que entendi você não gosta de companhia. – Ele passou a mão para seus cabelos, massageando-os levemente._

_- Aprendi a gostar da sua, como nunca gostei da de ninguém. – Ela piscou os olhos graciosamente. – Você é uma bruxa... maluca decerto. – Respirou fundo, a puxando mais para si. – Fica comigo? Me dê uma chance... eu te dou uma moradia, e em troca, você me dá o amor pelo mundo, já que normalmente o odeio. – Ela ficou nas pontas de seus pés, dando-lhe um leve soninho._

_- Se você não aprender, posso ir embora? – Ele concordou._

_- Nunca te forçaria a nada. – Abaixando-se foi à vez dele de beijá-la, só que de forma mais profunda. O beijo se aprofundou, e as mãos do homem entrelaçaram sua cintura. – Você é um anjo. – Ela o afastou. – Fica? – O olhar pidão a fez rir, e era algo imenso para ela saber no que conseguira transformar Inuyasha, que antes rude, agora fazia-se tão gracioso._

_- Fico, claro que fico! – Respondeu fechando os olhos e o abraçando forte. – Se algum dia eu me for, é porque de nós nada sobrou. Quero amor, Inuyasha, como nunca quis de ninguém. Soube amar o mundo, mas não outra pessoa, e sei que como soube detestar, também detestava a outrem. Se nós dois aprendermos a amar, poderemos ficar juntos, e saiba que estarei sempre aqui! – Ele não evitou abrir um grande sorriso que pertencia a ela._

_- Eu acredito em você. – Beijando-lhe a testa, a deixou por alguns instantes. – Bruxa. – Ela adquiriu um semblante divertido ao vê-lo sair pela porta sem antes acenar docemente a ela._

_Havia acertado a companhia, dessa vez._

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo**

(Aliás... depois desse dia, ela nunca mais partiu.)

**oOo**

**Wow! Finalmente eu consegui fazer uma one-shot kawaii. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz disso, mas creio que consegui!**

**Sinto que a one ficou um pouco vaga, mas não queria que ela se transformasse em fic, mesmo podendo o fazer, com muito mais detalhes e aprofundamento geral, porém prometi que não faria mais de uma história por vez, e finalmente consegui cumprir algo pela primeira vez em minha vida!**

**Não sei se ficou boa, não faço idéia mesmo. Fiz tudo em uma madrugada, e escrevi apenas o que me veio em mente. Meus trabalhos geralmente não contêm muita "fofura", portanto posso dizer o quanto sou inexperiente no assunto, mas não custa tentar vez ou outra, não é? **

**Espero ter agradado ao menos um terço do pessoal que perdeu o tempo lendo isso!**

**Um beijo a todos, e até a próxima atualização ou review!**

**Au revoir.**


End file.
